Ha amanecido un nuevo día
by Sephyria
Summary: Hola! tanto tiempo n n Bueno, para los que ya lo conocen son misiones de Gantz con personajes inventados a excepción de Kurono, Ya está el capítulo 4 como término de la misión. Disfrutad y espero comentarios!
1. Chapter 1

Primero que nada les saludo, amantes de Gantz…. Debo decir que al mirar los fics en español me decepcioné un poco ya que esperaba ver al menos 5, pero bueno espero que luego se animen mas personas y no queden tan pocos n.n aquí les va la historia. (No pondré cosas del manga por el simple hecho de que no todos lo han leído, así que usaré mis invenciones)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 1: Ha amanecido un nuevo día

La noche estaba cerca, en una habitación donde un chico de instituto esperaba impaciente la llamada a la habitación de la gran esfera negra.

Desde el momento en que debió realizar las misiones y perdió a sus seres queridos y entre ellos, a su mejor amigo, odiaba a esa esfera. Deseaba con toda su alma destruirla y que le devolviese a esas personas, pero sabía bien que sería en vano.

-Adelante Gantz… estoy esperando- Dijo el joven Kurono

Vestido con un extraño traje negro ajustado a su cuerpo vio como sus pies comenzaban a desaparecer trasladándolo a un nuevo lugar que conocía por experiencia y memoria.

Fue el primero en aparecer.

A su llegada vio las partes de cuerpos de otras personas de pie apareciendo en el lugar… no era nadie que conociera ya que todos ellos habían muerto.

Delante de él apareció una mujer con aproximadamente 30 años, muy sorprendida y desconcertada. Luego dos figuras, al parecer dos hombres, uno de mediana estatura con mala pinta y de unos 40 años, el otro por su parte representaba 22, pero no parecía una mala persona ni tenía mala apariencia.

Kurono los observaba sin inmutarse y hasta un poco divertido de su desconcierto. Los 3 se miraron desconcertados aún.

-Recuerdo que estaba parada en el puente observando el mar cuando de pronto perdí el equilibrio y…. y….- dijo la mujer sin continuar la frase –¿pero qué hago aquí¿Quién me trajo¿es que este lugar es un hospital?-

-Seguro estamos muertos- dijo el hombre de mediana estatura –a nosotros nos dispararon y de esa no salimos vivos, estoy seguro-

-¡No puede ser!-dijo la mujer horrorizada –No puedo haber muerto- observó la habitación y divisó la Torre de Tokio –¡Miren! La Torre de Tokio está ahí- dijo esperanzada.

-entonces que demonios es este lugar- dijo el muchacho que acompañaba al de estatura mediana.

-No estamos muertos- dijo despreocupadamente Kurono

El de estatura mediana se sorprendió al igual que los otros, pero luego se acercó con paso decidido a él y le agarró por la ropa

-¡Cabrón, si sabes algo dínoslo!-

-No se mucho realmente- dijo apartándole la mano de su ropa –sólo que esa esfera negra- apuntando a Gantz – nos mostrará los objetivos que debemos eliminar-

-¿Objetivos?- preguntó la mujer

-Aliens- respondió Kurono –En cualquier momento se pondrá a tocar la canción de una radio, luego de eso aparecerán los objetivos y las armas correspondientes-

-¡No me jodas!- respondió el de altura mediana –dinos ya la verdad-

-Cálmate Kenji, este mocoso no vale la pena- Dijo su acompañante con un aire divertido

-Pero Tetsuya ¿Qué no te importa lo que está ocurriendo aquí? Además que el mocoso se da el lujo de burlarse de nosotros-

Tetsuya lo observó con unos hermosos ojos color verde penetrándolo con su mirar.

-A veces es mejor no saber lo que ocurre… lo hace entretenido y placentero- dijo sonriendo

De pronto una música surgió de la nada inundando el lugar

"_Ha amanecido un nuevo día, un nuevo día de esperanza…_  
_abrid vuestros corazones a la felicidad donde el cielo es todo azul, __  
__con el sonido de la radio y con vuestros corazones abiertos __  
__volved vuestros rostros al viento así que 1... 2... 3"_

Luego de eso observaron el mensaje de bienvenida "La habéis palmado, yo decido como usar vuestras nuevas vidas, espero lo hayáis entendido"

-Pero qué es esto- dijo Kenji

-Te lo dije- respondió Kurono

Kenji se resignó enfadado

-¿Y ahora qué?- dijo la mujer

Kurono señaló son la mirada la esfera donde poco a poco se vislumbraron unas imágenes seguidas de letras. Las 3 personas se acercaron para leer su contenido.

"Debéis ir a encargaros de éste:

Toranense

Características: ágil, bastante fuerte.

Lo que le gusta: andar vagando

Frase favorita: Creo que te haré sangrar "

Luego vislumbraron la imagen, era un ser de aproximadamente 1,10 de estatura, blanco de pies a cabeza, a simple vista asexuado, de ojos rojos y con unas marcas en su rostro, el cual era como el de un humano pero estirado hacia los lados. Sus manos tenían 3 dedos cada una, lo mismo los pies y tenía un cierto parecido a un anfibio. Sus piernas eran más grandes en relación al resto del cuerpo y sus brazos ligeramente más cortos (Un ser bastante raro diría yo -.-)

-Hey tú… ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó Tatsuya a Kurono

-Kei Kurono- dijo cortantemente el muchacho

-Kurono¿éstas son las cosas que debemos ir a buscar?

-y destruirlas- terminó

La mujer se acercó al muchacho del traje negro

-Así que tu nombre es Kei Kurono… yo soy Hanako Takeda, quisiera saber realmente lo que pasa-

Kurono le echó una mirada rápida. Era una mujer bastante atractiva, con pechos muy grandes y estatura normal.

-Ya se los dije, si no me quieren creer morirán-

La música cesó y la esfera se abrió mostrando una variedad de armas nunca antes vistas. Kenji pareció fascinado ante tales cosas mientras las estudiaba minuciosamente.

-¡Esto es maravilloso!-dijo disparando a la pared- Me encantaría que fuesen de verdad

-Son de verdad, sólo que tienen retardo-

-¿Dijiste retardo mocoso¿A qué te refieres?

El lugar donde Kenji disparó explotó dejando a los presentes atónitos

-Eso es, al principio parecerá que no hace nada, pero luego verán su efecto y diré que son bastante peligrosas. Por cierto, aconsejo que se pongan los trajes-

-¿Cuáles trajes?- preguntó Hanako aún atónita

-Dentro de la esfera hay uno para cada uno-

Los tres miraron dentro y los vieron, 3 cajas con sus nombres y apellidos.

-Será mejor que se apresuren, o morirán si no los llevan puestos-

Hanako sacó su traje y se fue corriendo al corredor

-utilizaré esto para cambiarme-

Los demás no protestaron y los otros dos sujetos se vistieron ahí mismo. Tetsuya parecía aún interesado

-Hey Kurono- le dijo mientras se desvestía –si no matamos a esas cosas¿Qué nos pasa?

-Simple, nos matarán ellos a nosotros-

-¿y realmente son aliens o cosas así?-

A Kurono ya le estaba hartando ese interés tan grande puesto en Gantz mientras Tetsuya parecía emocionado.

-no estoy seguro, sólo dispárales y no les tengas consideración-

Hanako salió del corredor con su traje ajustado que hacía notar su voluptuosa figura

-Ahora que pasará- dijo algo sonrojada por las miradas descaradas de los sujetos

-Pues, sólo que Gantz nos trasladará-

-Adonde-

-A nuestro objetivo-

De la gran esfera negra se vio un contador de tiempo que marcaba 1:00:00 (una hora) y un "Buena Suerte" escrito. Un fino rayo de luz salió y atrapó los pies de Kurono.

-Nos vemos allá- se despidió

Kurono apareció en una calle desolada, no había tráfico y el único signo de vida eran los semáforos que cambiaban sin motivación. Vislumbró una figura en uno de los semáforos, primero pensó que era alguno de los de la habitación pero luego notó que era muy pequeño y que le observaba con unos ojos rojos siniestros…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acabó el primer capítulo, debo confesar de que lo escribí en menos de una hora por la motivación que me dio ver uno solo de Gantz en español, espero les guste y me den ideas para continuarlo (ya que por lo rápido aún no estoy segura de qué hacer n.ñU), si no les gustó quisiera saber sus opiniones para cambiarlo y hacerlo de su agrado.


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter… bueno, no vi mucha aceptación del primerísimo primer capítulo (ejem, frase celere) ya sea porque no les gustó la historia, les dio flojera dejarme un review pero una persona se dignó a hacerlo, así que lo subiré pronto. Aquí dejo el segundo que tenia pensado hacerlo más grande pero mejor lo dejo para la tercera parte.

Kurono tuvo una sensación que ya conocía, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda por efímeros momentos al recordar que en misiones anteriores ya había estado sólo y frente al enemigo, aunque no por eso dejaba de causarle pavor.

--demonios… Gantz cabrón realmente quieres que me maten—pensó Kurono sin quitar la vista de aquellos siniestros ojos rojos que lo observaban.

Sin atreverse a caminar, acercó sigilosamente sus manos al lugar en su traje donde guardaba sus armas. Extrajo la de retardo.

-quizá si destruyo a éste rápido… se acabe pronto…-Kurono rió bajando un poco la vista sorprendido de su ingenuidad- como si no lo supiera, estas cosas nunca están solas. A menos que por si mismas fueran demasiado fuertes- dijo para sus adentros.

De pronto notó que había cometido un gran error… le había quitado los ojos de encima al enemigo.

Un sudor frío lo recorrió y con miedo levantó la cabeza para darse cuenta de que la masa blanca ya no se encontraba ahí.

-¡¿Do… dónde estás…!- dijo apuntando al vacío- ¡aparece pronto! No te tengo miedo

En una esquina próxima comenzó a vislumbrarse la figura de otro integrante de la habitación Gantz, un tanto alta así que solo podía tratarse de Tatsuya.

Riendo para sí –no se como acepté ponerme este ridículo traje-. Comenzó a observar a todos lados cuando por fin divisó a Kurono que al parecer apuntaba a un enemigo invisible.

-Eh Kurono!- dijo acercándose hacia él –¿a donde debem..?

Se silenció cuando Kurono le hizo señal de callarse

-está aquí… lo acabo de ver-

-¿El qué? ¿Nuestro objetivo?

-así es

-¿no se supone que nosotros somos los peligrosos para él?

-¡Hola!- soprendió una voz por atrás

Kurono se volteó apuntándole y dispuesto a disparar

-baja esa cosa… mocoso- le habló la figura pequeña de Kenji

-¿Y tú de donde saliste?- dijo Tatsuya con aire divertido

-llevo un rato caminando a ver si los encontraba. Y tú mocoso, que andas haciendo con esa arma-

--estos idiotas no tienen idea del peligro que corremos—pensó Kurono observándolos.

En una calle un poco más lejana

-Ay Dios, ¿dónde están los demás?- se preguntó Hanako luego de haber aparecido por completo -es… estoy sola-

Se levantó y comenzó a buscarlos con la mirada.

-¿hay… hay alguien ahí…?- llamó al vacío de la oscuridad total.

Divisó una figura pequeña… a lo lejos creyó que era Kenji así que corrió hacia allá.

-Me alegra tanto encontrar…- no pudo terminar, ya que la figura que estaba a menos de 5 metros de ella era pequeña y blanca con rasgos de anfibio… y además poseía ojos rojos.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¡Maldición! Al menos si tuviésemos ese aparato podríamos saber donde está- se decía Kurono en tono enfadado.

-ya déjalo así, quizá esa cosa nos tuvo miedo y sólo se fue- respondió Tatsuya

-tú no sabes como actúan estos seres-

-Pero si estuviese aquí ya nos habría atacado-

-ya dejen de pelear, me aburren- dijo Kenji, si destruimos a esa masa ¿que ocurre? ¿Nos darán dinero o algo así?

-nos permitirán regresar, a nuestras vidas y hogares-

Kenji se mostró interesado, a diferencia de Tatsuya que pareció entristecerse levemente y lo hizo notar en su mirar.

-y que pasaría… si alguno no quisiera regresar..?-

Kurono lo miró sorprendido –pero qué dice este idiota, ¿hablará en serio?—pensó

Desde lejos la figura de una mujer se les acercó

-Oh, ya me había olvidado de ella, ¿Dónde andabas?- dijo Kenji

La chica no respondió, la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y mirada perdida.

-te encuentras bien?- preguntó Tatsuya

-hmp… seguro está tan asustada que no se atreve a moverse siquiera- Kenji parecía aburrido

Kurono la sacudió levemente por los hombros

-Hey! ¡¿Viste al Toranense! ¡¡Responde!

Una sonrisa malévola se formó en su boca lo cual hizo actuar a Kurono

-¡Aléjense de ella!- gritó Kurono al tiempo que tomaba su distancia. Tatsuya reaccionó casi al instante sin siquiera saber lo que ocurría.

-Kurono que pasa!

-sólo apártate y si puedes corre para mantenerte lejos

Hanako se acercó a Kenji que sin escuchar la orden o sólo por rebeldía de no acatarla no se movió del lugar

-¡Eh! Adonde fueron-

La joven se le acercó con un aire seductor poniéndose frente a él

-vaya… no eras tan tímida como parecías, eh?- dijo Kenji con tono de burla y sin percatarse de lo que ocurría.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Aléjate cuanto antes de ella! – le gritó Kurono

-estas envidioso o que?- se mofó Kenji riendo con ganas

Hanako levantó un brazo, el cual comenzó a alargarse muchísimo y se lo introdujo por la boca a Kenji.

Éste sorprendido y asfixiado dejaba ver como su garganta y esófago se agrandaban dejando paso al brazo de Hanako.

Sus ojos lloraban de dolor mientras gemía, Hanako inexpresiva seguía escarbando en el interior de Kenji con ese brazo que llegaba a medir poco más del doble de su longitud.

Se detuvo un instante… absoluto silencio sólo roto por los gemidos de Kenji que permanecía inmóvil

Tatsuya observaba desconertado

-que… que le está haciendo…-

Kurono había visto escenas parecidas a esta. Luego del silencio vieron a Hanako forcejeando por extraer algo del interior de Kenji. Éste solo gimoteaba sin ningún sentido ya que no podía gritar, sus ojos desorbitados daban a entender el dolor que la muchacha le provocaba.

Finalmente Hanako extrajo las vísceras, el estómago y riñones de su interior tirándolos al piso. Kenji por fin y libre de su brazo gritó por primera vez de dolor mientras se retorcía en el piso junto a sus órganos ensangrentados escupiendo sangre sin parar.

-Vamos a ayudarle! No podemos dejarlo así…- decía Tatsuya

Kurono no reaccionaba, estaba atento a las habilidades de la chica y en estudiarlas cuidadosamente para poder sobrevivir.

El mismo brazo con el que ella le extrajo las vísceras atrapó al sujeto del suelo y con el otro brazo volvió a hacer lo mismo, pero esta vez no buscaba en su estómago… sino que en su pecho. Nuevamente comenzó a tirar de una parte en el interior de Kenji al cual hizo gemir más fuerte de dolor, saltándole lágrimas. Con sus últimas fuerzas el sujeto intentó atrapar ese brazo y apartarlo ya que a pesar de su baja estatura era bastante fuerte.

Hanako al notar esto, le sonrió mostrándole sus ojos rojos.

Al instante el cuerpo de Kenji explotó en restos de piel, sangre, órganos palpitantes, extremidades, etc. Causando las nauseas a Tatsuya, Kurono sólo miraba impresionado ya que estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas.

Observaron como la mano y brazo de la chica habían aumentado de tal forma su tamaño que habían hecho explotar el Interior de Kenji

Tatsuya se encontraba vomitando a un lado, no podía aguantar las nauseas.

Kurono sintió temor… ahora los objetivos que quedaban eran ellos y este ser no descansaría hasta hacerles lo mismo o quizá… algo peor.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Se acabo el segundo… etto… o.ó nada que decir, me gustó más este, quizá porque trae más acción? XD bueno disfrútenlo los que deseen leerlo, y aunque no tenga ningún comentario lo voy a terminar XD


	3. Chapter 3

Bien!! Nunca creí que tendría mas de dos reviews (por como iban las cosas YoY) pero os agradesco muy sinceramente y de corazón el que lo hayan hecho, ya que me estimula a seguir escribiendo el fic de gantz que propongo agrandar.

Relacionado a uno de los reviews si, quiza debí poner a Masaru Katô pero ya no puedo hacerlo o se perdería la historia uu lo siento. Pero bueno continuemos n.n

Tatsuya aún se encontraba vomitando, Kurono con la mirada fija observaba como la chica lentamente volvía a la normalidad su brazo

Kurono sacó las pistolas con retardo para apuntarle.

-¡No te muevas! O te dispararé al instante- Gritó el joven, pero no parecía ser escuchado por el ser, además de una voz grave y extraña que comenzó a oír en su cabeza.

_-Que quieren con nosotros… por que nos asesinan si no les hemos hecho nada-_

Kurono no sabía la respuesta a eso, sólo sabía que destruyéndolos podría regresar a casa e intentar nuevamente sobrevivir misión tras misión… aunque aún no supiera el porqué

Tatsuya, ya repuesto de las náuseas, se puso de pie

-¡No seas imbécil y dispárale ahora!- le gritó el muchacho al verlo inmóvil

La chica se le adelantó y alargando su brazo lanzó a Kurono lejos, azotándolo contra un muro cercano, el cual se destruyó sepultándolo. Tatsuya nervioso sólo atinó a atrapar el arma más próxima y apuntarle.

-N... no te muevas… o te dispararé- decía el joven

La chica comenzó a reír a carcajadas

-¡Cállate ya!- decía Tatsuya con ojos desorbitados, en parte por los nervios y también por la desesperación que ella le ocasionaba.

De un momento a otro la muchacha desapareció al instante y Tatsuya apuntaba hacia un objetivo que no distinguía.

Estaba tembloroso, el arma no podía sujetarla bien, una sensación de muerte se apoderó de él como presintiendo que se acercaba su final.

Pero el monstruo no aparecía.

Por su lado la habitación Gantz mostraba su contador de tiempo 00:42:53 y un mensaje burlesco en la esfera "ja ja ja no acaben con la diversión aún"

En la calle, Kurono intentaba salirse de los escombros, pero al hacerlo sólo vio un muchacho asustado apuntando a un objetivo invisible.

-Demonios, espero que esa cosa sirva- dijo sacando el radar intentando ubicar al objetivo.

-Vamos, vamos ¡muéstrame donde está!- decía mientras buscaba nervioso, pero de pronto se detuvo con una expresión de horror.

Tatsuya se volteó a mirarlo observando su expresión asustada

-¡Kurono! ¡Que pasa!-

-E… esta… fr… frente… a mi…- decía aún asustado

Al instante la figura de la muchacha apareció frente a él… observándolo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

El chico intentó correr, pero no había a donde escapar, lo había acorralado.

La mano de Hanako se alargó directo a la cabeza de Kurono pero éste la esquivó por poco… no así pudo evitar que alcanzara su brazo izquierdo el cual comenzó a apretar sin compasión.

-¡Ah! ¡Cabrón suéltame!- gritaba Kurono mientras apuntaba su arma al brazo de la chica- no me importa que estés dentro de Takeda… mientras ella siga con vida podrá volver!-

Dicho esto, disparó 3 veces al brazo de ella.

Pasados unos segundos silenciosos, el brazo de la muchacha comenzó a hincharse y terminó por explotar mostrando los trozos de carne y huesos esparcidos por el suelo.

Hanako cayó por el impulso de la explosión y comenzó a gritar y llorar revolcándose en el piso mientras la sangre fluía desde su brazo.

Tatsuya volvió a sentir náuseas, pero extrañamente éstas fueron en menor cantidad.

Kurono se acercó a la chica y por un momento notó que el ser que estaba dentro de ella se separaba en una imagen borrosa.

-hey tú!- dirigiéndose a Tatsuya- vamos a tener que dispararle-

-¿Estás loco? Ella también es humana-

-es posible que esa cosa salga de su cuerpo si éste ya no le sirve- dijo Kurono no muy convencido de lo que estaba diciendo

-realmente lo hará…?-

-ni idea, pero vale la pena intentarlo... Takeda!- gritó Kurono haciendo que la chica reaccionase por unos momentos –escúchame, tendremos que dispararte, pero si sales con vida de aquí volverás sana y salva a la habitación- decía nervioso- confía en mí…

La chica tirada en el piso asintió levemente, entonces Kurono, aun muy nervioso, decidió disparar… directo a sus piernas.

Disparó una vez a su pierna derecha, la cual explotó pasados unos pocos segundos, Hanako siguió gritando de dolor en el piso mientras su sangre regaba toda la calle.

El ser parecía querer salir, así que Kurono disparó a su pierna izquierda esta vez, la cual también explotó.

Tatsuya miraba horrorizado la escena, sabía cual era el plan de Kurono pero no dejaba de causarle un pavor increíble.

Sin un brazo y las dos piernas el ser salió como una masa asquerosa por su boca, cuando ésta lo expulsó siguió llorando y respirando agitadamente en el suelo hasta que ya no tuvo fuerzas.

Cuando ya estuvo fuera y se disponía a escapar, Kurono fue corriendo rápidamente hacia él y sin dudarlo le disparó tantas veces como fue necesario.

La criatura lo observaba con ojos de furia… de pronto su cuerpo comenzó a hincharse rápidamente explotando casi al instante, desparramando sus órganos internos, carne, huesos y por sobretodo… sangre.

Tatsuya, a pesar de sus náuseas fue hacia donde estaba la chica para socorrerla

-oye, despierta- le decía mientras la abofeteaba - ¡vamos! No puedes morir-

Hanako lentamente abrió los ojos, Tatsuya pareció alegrarse mientras rasgaba su ropa y vendaba sus piernas y brazo.

-Aún está viva- le gritó Tatsuya a Kurono

-Y éste muerto- le decía a su vez –aunque no estoy seguro que sea el único

Kurono tomó el radar una vez más para buscar si había más individuos, ya que la vez anterior sólo visualizó el lugar en donde ellos dos se encontraban.

-Qué extraño, el radar no muestra a más…- decía extrañado

-Eso quiere decir que acabamos con todos- decía el muchacho de ojos claros-volveremos a esa habitación-

-pensando- esto es muy extraño… Gantz maldito ¿que quieres de nosotros?

El contador de tiempo de la esfera Gantz marcaba 00.29.15, pero a pesar de todo, no los transportaba.

De pronto Kurono visualizó en el radar un punto gigantesco que aparecía en un lugar distante a ellos.

-Aquí está- dijo el muchacho recordando un poco lo ocurrido con el cebollense -este debe ser el peligroso-

-¿¡Qué?! ¿Queda otro?- preguntó Tatsuya –esta chica no resistirá mucho tiempo, ya perdió mucha sangre-.

-Quédate aquí, que yo iré por él- dijo Kurono al tiempo que se disponía a correr en busca del que quedaba.

-Sé que éste es peligroso- pensaba Kurono -también puede hacerse invisible, la diferencia está en que cuando lo haga, no aparecerá en el radar…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bueno pues… hasta aquí nn agradecerles una vez más por sus reviews y comentarios, sinceramente me animaron muchísimo a continuarlo, el próximo capitulo será el término de esta misión y si es que ustedes lo piden… haré una pequeña vista hacia las vidas de los que sobrevivieron o.o si no, no, me gusta cuando me dicen si está bueno, lo que cambio, lo que no, como lo continúo, etc. Asi que espero lo hayan disfrutado n.n nos vemos pronto!


	4. Chapter 4

He regresado después de un laaaargo receso, jeje cosas de la vida a veces, GOME! pero bueno no hablo más de mi y continuemos!

Agradecimientos a las personas q comentan nn si no se los devuelvo es porq me dijeron que se borraría la historia O.ô no sé que tan cierto será pero me ha pasado antes T.T y es terrible

Capitulo 4

La noche era profunda, la calle desierta, sólo unos pasos rompían la tranquilidad de la noche. Muchos tarros de basura estaban destrozados por algo que no se vislumbraba.

De pronto aparecían hendiduras en los muros salidas de la nada, pero no era para prestarle atención, después de todo… para algunos lo que no se ve, simplemente no existe.

Kurono seguía corriendo, su corazón estaba agitado mezcla de miedo y excitación. No podía evitar la sensación de acabar con su enemigo en una batalla sanguinaria aunque éste fuese peligroso.

-Me queda poco- decía jadeando al saber que pronto debería enfrentarlo.

Se detuvo en seco, Vislumbró una masa blanca que buscaba algo en los tarros de basura. Por su extraña apariencia lo comparó con el radar, y se dio cuenta de que había hallado a su objetivo.

-Bien… esto no durará mucho- dijo sacando un arma mientras enfocaba a su presa.

"_Creo que te haré sangrar…"_

Kurono adoptó una expresión de terror… en su cabeza oía claramente esas palabras que ese extraño ser le transmitía.

Poco a poco, el monstruo se fue volteando para observar al que sería su atacante. Le observaba con sus ojos rojos sin el mayor interés, pero en el fondo Kurono sabía lo que le esperaba si no atinaba a nada.

Aún aterrado disparó al ser. Éste lo esquivó rápidamente alejándose del muro, luego comenzó a caminar en dirección a él.

El joven de traje negro de pronto comenzó, quizá por el terror o por experiencias vividas parecidas a esta, a oír dos voces que parecían simultáneas y salidas de la misma criatura que, aún seguía avanzando hacia él.

"_Quiero verle sangrar" …… "Pero yo quiero despedazarle" ….. "Es mejor reventarle por dentro" …. "Quisiera probar sus vísceras"_

Kurono, entrado en pánico, no sabía a que se debía lo ocurrido, pero el miedo le impedía moverse. La escena siguiente lo hizo reaccionar… aunque le atemorizó aún más.

De un hombro del ser, comenzó a crearse un bulto repugnante que poco a poco comenzó a tomar forma de una cabeza, también otro bulto al costado de forma alargada, parecido a un brazo.

-Esta cosa… se está reproduciendo…?!- decía para sus adentros el joven que aún no creía lo que veían sus ojos.

El bulto tomó los rasgos de su igual en el rostro, observando a Kurono

"_Quisiera despedazarte.."_

El muchacho comenzó a correr en dirección contraria, estaba desesperado, si esa cosa se reproducía sería imposible acabar con él

El contador de tiempo mostraba 00.18.39, con otro mensaje burlesco para los jóvenes involucrados "Cuidado… no vayan a matarlos tan fácil" y una leve sonrisa del individuo proveniente de la esfera negra.

Mientras tanto, Tatsuya cuidaba de Hanako, la cual con sus miembros mutilados, resistía lo que más podía, sudando y jadeando de fiebre

-por favor, no vayas a morir- decía Tatsuya con tono esperanzador –los que quedamos aún debemos regresar- dijo al recordar por un momento a su camarada Kenji ya asesinado. Observaba la calle vacía intentando reconocer en ella a Kurono diciéndoles que había acabado todo… pero ni rastro de él.

Hanako en el suelo estaba muy débil, su cuerpo estaba agotado por la sangre perdida pero aún así estaba consciente de lo que ocurría

-Do… Donde está… Kurono…- Decía la muchacha

-tranquila, ya vendrá, mejor será que no hables-

-No quiero... que le maten…-

-Él es muy fuerte, ya verás que regresará-

"_Quiero verle sangrar…" "Déjame verle sangrar"_

"_Quiero comer sus Vísceras" _

Kurono observaba la escena perturbado, debía hacer algo rápido o sino su vida correría grave peligro, sacó las armas que tenía a disposición y se dedicó a apuntar y enfocar el blanco.

-pensando- el primer gatillo es para apuntar… el segundo para disparar…

Apuntó a una de las masas, si no la tenía, le sería muy difícil destruirlas por la rapidez de éstos seres.

-¡Ya Está!- dicho esto, disparó cuantas veces le fue posible. El ser al que apuntó se movía con una rapidez increíble hacia Kurono levantando sus grandes brazos para golpear al chico.

-¡¿Pero que pasa?! ¡Debería haber funcionado!- Kurono se empezaba a desesperar, el ser se acercaba a él rápidamente… a muy poca distancia y listo para dar el golpe de gracia.

El joven por su parte seguía disparando mientras gritaba por la desesperación

-Vamos! Desaparece!-

Cuando el ser se disponía a darle el golpe, su cabeza explotó y Kurono alcanzó a esquivar lo que hubiese sido un golpe certero. El cuerpo del monstruo se retorcía en el suelo, por lo que Kurono no perdió oportunidad y siguió disparando hasta que solo quedó en el piso una mezcla de órganos, sangre, miembros destrozados y la asquerosa masa blanca que formaba su piel.

Kurono jadeaba aún por lo vivido hace unos momentos… pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado completamente del otro individuo. Una ola de terror le invadió y rápidamente con su arma en la mano apuntó hacia donde estaba el ser, el problema era que… éste ya no sen encontraba ahí.

La noche traía una brisa helada hacia las dos personas que se encontraban en la calle, el joven que cuidaba de Hanako estaba algo preocupado por las condiciones de la muchacha que cada vez respiraba con menor fuerza.

-vamos vamos, tienes que resistir, ya podremos ir a casa-

El contador de tiempo mostraba 00.11.10 y otro mensaje de Gantz "Abran bien los ojos, la muerte anda cerca"

De pronto Tatsuya escuchó unos pasos hacia ellos, por un momento se alegró y comenzó a gritar

-Kurono! Regresaste! Tardaste mucho tiemp…- pero se detuvo al instante en que oía los pasos acercarse hacia ellos pero no había nadie ahí. El muchacho comenzó a asustarse, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al observar que en la calle aparecían unas grietas como de pisadas, pero que no había nada que las provocase.

Su barbilla comenzó a tiritar, sus miembros estaban rígidos y su cabeza pensaba en muchas cosas pero su cuerpo no atinaba a nada.

-pensando- Debo huir de aquí… mi vida corre peligro… pero no puedo dejarla aquí…

Se levantó con la chica en brazos, y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Kurono! ¡Ayúdame kurono! ¡Esta cosa viene tras nosotros!

El joven que corría y buscaba a sus dos camaradas con el radar en la mano observó que ambos habían echado a correr.

-¡Demonios! Los encontró- y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo

Tatsuya corría lo más rápido que podía, pero sus piernas temblaban por el miedo haciéndole tropezar, lanzando a Hanako lejos.

Cuando se levantó observó a la criatura, que se había echo visible y quedó paralizado ante él. La criatura sonreía mientras en la cabeza del joven oía las palabras

"_Quiero verte sangrar… ahora puedo verte sangrar" _

Con un ademán rápido y con sus fuertes brazos desgarró uno de los brazos del joven, éste dio un grito ensordecedor mientras la criatura reía como un niño pequeño al ver la sangre brotar. Tatsuya no resistía el dolor, de su brazo la sangre salía a borbotones.

-Que… que debo hacer…- con su otra mano sacó una de las armas que poseía y lo apuntó como vio hacer a Kurono con el Toranense. Temblaba, estaba asustado, pero el instinto de supervivencia a veces es más fuerte. Disparo varias veces pero a pesar de lo grande que era la criatura, era lo suficiente rápida como para esquivarle.

Tatsuya gritaba, necesitaba dispararle para no tener tanta desventaja frente a él, pero con un brazo menos es difícil. Seguía disparando, pero la criatura se dedicaba a rodearlo mientras le esquivaba, cada vez más cerca de él.

Con un movimiento rápido, quedó frente a él, Tatsuya se paralizó por el miedo, el ser se burlaba.

"_Creo que te haré sangrar"_

El muchacho sabía que ese era su final, sólo se quedó observando esos ojos rojos que serían o último que vería antes de morir nuevamente.

Su brazo cayó inmóvil soltando el arma, bajó la cabeza dócilmente como esperando el golpe, cuando el ser se proponía a hacerlo su brazo explotó de pronto.

Tatsuya levantó la cabeza de nuevo observando el espectáculo, no sabía que había ocurrido pero el monstruo quedó sin un brazo.

-¿Qué… qué pasa?-

Tras la criatura vislumbró una figura conocida, era Kurono que no paraba de disparar al ser una y otra vez

-¡Qué haces! ¡Sal de ahí rápido y ayúdame!- le gritó éste

Tatsuya atrapó el arma nuevamente y le disparó cuantas veces pudo, la criatura se llenó de la luz proveniente de las armas con retardo. De pronto sus piernas comenzaron a reventarse, seguido de sus piernas y por último de la cabeza. Sus restos quedaron esparcidos en medio de la calle en una asquerosa masa similar a la que Kurono hubiera presenciado antes.

-Ter… terminó?- preguntó Tatsuya algo asustado aún

-Sí, ahora sí terminó-

Tatsuya fue el primero en ser trasladado poco a poco

-¡Hey! ¡Veo la extraña habitación!-

Kurono observó a Hanako, parecía muerta, así que corrió hacia ella

-Oye despierta, acabó todo- pero la muchacha apenas respiraba

-¡Oye Takeda!- le gritaba mientras la abofeteaba – ¡Despierta!

Pero Kurono también estaba siendo transportado, por lo que no pudo continuar

-¿Y la chica?-

-No lo sé… todo depende de si aparece ahora

Pero el rayo no hacía aparecer a nadie más…

La noche estaba tranquila, una brisa helada corría por las calles llenas de grietas hechas por quien sabe qué o quien. En el medio el cuerpo de una mujer joven mutilada cerca de una masa mezclada con sangre y órganos. La joven no respiraba, pero de pronto algo salió de sus labios… como si fuese un leve suspiro.

Cuando fue capaz de abrir los ojos observó que había vuelto a la habitación extraña de donde había salido. Observó a sus dos compañeros Kurono y Tatsuya que la miraban sonriendo.

-¿Ves? Te dije que regresaríamos- le decía Tatsuya

Ella desconcertada aún observó sus brazos y piernas en perfecto estado, sin rastro de sangre

-¿Pero cómo…?¿Qué pasó?-

-hemos regresado, y ahora podremos ir a casa- dijo Kurono

-a casa..?

La esfera comenzó a mostrar el contador de puntos con una imagen burlesca de ellos

"LA POSEÍDA: 0 puntos. Debes ser más útil la próxima vez"

Hanako observó desconcertada. –¿Esta cosa… se refiere a mí?-

"TATSU CHAN: 7 puntos. 93 más y afuera"

-Tatsu… chan?- observaba Tatsuya –esta cosa se burla como quiere de nosotros, y ¿que significan estas cosas de los puntos?

"KURONO: 29 puntos. 56 más y afuera"

-Significa que cuando obtengas 100 puntos, podrás salir definitivamente de aquí-

-¿En serio? Entonces sólo hay que seguir resistiendo las misiones-

-Así es, ahora podemos irnos-

Kurono se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla y todos salieron juntos de allí, ya en la calle

-Recuerden conservar el traje, es muy importante, y esa criatura debió ser muy fuerte para desgarrar tu brazo aún con el traje puesto- decía dirigiéndose a Tatsuya.

-sí, pero me alegro de tener mi brazo de vuelta-

-nos veremos en una próxima misión- les decía Kurono, mientras observaba al otro muchacho alejarse rápidamente, pero de pronto algo jaló su brazo

-Kurono…- era Hanako -¿puedo ir... a tu casa esta noche?

Fin de la misión, fin del capítulo pero no el fin de la historia xD quiero alargarla más, como dije perdón por mi receso… problemillas internos que tuve pero he regresado por fin, así que si les gusta comenten n.n si no les gusta también comenten, si quieren darme alguna idea para la continuación, adelante! Recibo de todo

Ahora si, hasta la próxima, prometo tardarme menos en subir el próximo :P


End file.
